


Challenge

by cosmotronic



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Mini Fic, Non-Explicit Sex, Tumblr dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmotronic/pseuds/cosmotronic
Summary: She is sharp, Margaery is smooth.





	Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting bits and pieces of mini-fic from my tumblr. You know, just in case.
> 
> A dangerous little maybe set around season three. Cersei sharpens her claws.

 

She’s good at the game, and they call it a game though for those born to privilege it is a way of life, the way of things, they way things must be.

 

She is a lion born ready with teeth bared and claws unsheathed, but the burden of womanhood rests heavy and she has suffered for her pride. Years it has taken her, cruelties worn and cruelties sown, necessity born of love and lust.

 

But it becomes a part of her.

 

She walks her halls and regrets little and resents much. Too many around her now, meek and weak and simpering. The few able to oppose her, scattered and slain, no longer a match.

 

Until another comes into her court with cool purpose, and it is surprising but a part of her steel-shielded heart likes it. Relishes the  _ challenge _ , the fire of the fight burning lonely poison from her veins.

 

The Tyrell whore knows this too. Plays the game in a different way, with wiles and smiles and spread open legs. And she lets her, for a time. Lets Margaery build her own base of power because she knows that the higher they climb the more satisfying the fall when eventually, inevitably, they must bend.

 

They skirmish. She is sharp, Margaery is smooth and some she wins and some she allows. Perhaps she lets it go too far, but she is assured that when the time is right and the pieces are in place the girl will break. Crushed at their final battle.

 

It could not be more fitting, when it happens. Into this bedchamber, Margaery came willingly this night, a flagrant confidence on her lips. Does the rose expect a gentle acquiescence? A usurper come to see a weakened queen tiring of the game? To gloat, and glory in her assumed victory?

 

In the end it does not matter. She strikes with tooth and claw and vicious poison and plays the fool at her own game as she was born to do.

 

And as dawn breaks Margaery bends, before her and beneath her, and it is delicious.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @cosmotronic87
> 
> No hate, and regretfully no nipples.


End file.
